Cactus (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Cactus (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 1 |health = 5 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Guardian |tribe = Cactus Flower Plant |trait = Bullseye |ability = None |flavor text = "It's true. I'm prickly on the outside but spongy on the inside."}} Cactus is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 2 to play and have 1 /5 . They have the Bullseye trait and do not have any abilities. Origins They are based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Cactus Flower Plant *'Trait: Bullseye' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description "It's true. I'm prickly on the outside but spongy on the inside." Update history Update 1.12.6 * Update ???? *Design change: The red thorns on their body are now displayed when they are on the field. Update 1.14.13 *Set- Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Cactus' health of 5 can be a big benefit, especially since they only cost 2 sun. Because of this, they can be played earlier in game, making it hard for your opponent to destroy them during those turns. Their high health makes this card as a reliant defensive wall to protect other powerful Team-Up plants behind them, such as . On top of that, having Bullseye prevents your opponent from blocking the attack and gaining superpowers to get an advantage. Because of this trait, using cards that boost their strength such as Berry Angry and Fertilize aid them well. If you are playing as Grass Knuckles, try to boost Cactus at a safe strength range of about 3 to get them out of range of most instant-kill tricks. Cactus can also be used as a method to finish off zombies with 1 health left, as their high health allows them to survive most attacks. Due to them being in the flower tribe, they synergize with and Briar Rose. However, only Wall-Knight can do this. If Pecanolith is on the field, Cactus becomes a 5 /5 plant with Bullseye, making them a more potent threat if they hit your opponent. Against Using zombie cards that can lower they strength, such as Pied Piper or Nibble, are able to prevent them from attacking. However, be wary as the Guardian class has access to Spineapple to boost them if the aforementioned methods were used. Tricks that can destroy them such as Rolling Stone and Weed Spray, as well as [[Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] zombies can destroy them easily. [[Card#Bounce|'Bouncing']] them with cards such as Backyard Bounce will expose the plant they are defending, if there is one, making that plant vulnerable to damage. If Cactus is boosted, consider using Rocket Science or Locust Swarm, as their high health will make them last for a while. Cactus also needs to be boosted to be at their most efficient level, so using the above methods early are also good. Gallery Trivia *Their description uses an excerpt from their description from Plants vs. Zombies. Category:Bullseye cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Cactus cards Category:Flower cards